


五次室友认为Peterick是一对，一次他们真的是了

by Sibylz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Patrick, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，大学半AU，他人视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次室友认为Peterick是一对，一次他们真的是了

1.

Lucas第一次看到Pete，他在Patrick的床上。

不要会错意，就是字面上的意思。

那是一个非常繁忙的周二，除了上午和下午的课都满满当当的之外，还有起码两个课程的作业要交。傍晚六点半时，Lucas带着一个已经冷掉的三明治，拖着几乎已经快虚脱的身体回到了宿舍。他推开门，看到一个人正躺在另一个床位上看书。他穿着一件蓝色的帽衫，黑色的长裤。那并不是他的室友Patrick。

“回来了吗？我饿死了——呃，抱歉？”那个人看到进来的是Lucas，从床上坐了起来。

“嗨，我是Pete，Patrick的朋友。”他说。Lucas从正面看到了他的样子……并不是Pete看起来有多奇特——好吧，普通男孩也不会画浓重的眼线，对吧？虽然那并不难看——真心地说，一点都不难看。看到Lucas盯着他好一会儿不说话，Pete微微皱起了眉头，神情有些疑惑。

“哦——我是Lucas，Patrick的室友。”Lucas快速说道，“抱歉，被作业弄昏头了。”他补充道，并撒了一个小谎。

“听Patrick说过。”Pete扯了一下帽衫，然后朝他友好地笑了一下。他的笑容很有魅力，即使画着如此朋克的妆。不过Pete不太像是Patrick的朋友。Patrick是那种乖乖仔型，性格有些内向，很容易害羞。而Pete像学校里那种受欢迎的酷孩子，我行我素，可能还有些横行霸道。按照一般的逻辑，他们应该会是欺负和被欺负的关系，而不是好朋友。Pete看起来还比Patrick大了好几岁。不知道这对不搭调的组合到底是怎么认识的？Lucas忽然产生了一点好奇。

此时，宿舍的门被推开了。Patrick端着一盒披萨和两盒炒面走了进来。他看到Lucas和Pete之后愣了一下。Pete把书一扔，蹦到他的边上抢走了他手上的快餐盒。

“我快饿死了。”Pete抱怨道，一边拆着炒面的盒子。Patrick把披萨和另一盒炒面放在桌子上，满脸歉意地对Lucas说道：“对不起，我以为你今天会去Jenny那儿。”

“没关系。”Lucas摇了摇头。

“他是我的朋友Pete。”Patrick介绍。

“刚才我们已经互相认识过了。”Lucas说。

Patrick点了一下头，表情有些欲言又止，他停顿了好一会儿，才开口说道：“不知道你介不介意Pete在这里呆几个晚上？我们的箱车只够睡另外两个朋友……”

“当然不了，随便多久都可以。”Lucas赶紧回答。他是真的一点都不介意，况且他对Patrick和Pete的关系存有那么一丝好奇。

“谢谢。”Patrick朝Lucas露出一个微笑，“本来想在今天下午练习，没想到一直在赶作业。”他无奈地说。

“我写了一下午的词，所以也不算没练习。”Pete含糊不清地说。

“你们是在练习乐队的表演吗？”Lucas好奇地问。他记得Patrick曾提过他有个乐队“Fall Out Boy”，在芝加哥地下朋克乐队圈里小有名气。

“对。”Patrick一边说一边打开披萨盒，芝士的香味飘满宿舍。Lucas不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“跟我们一起吃吧。”Patrick对Lucas邀请道。

Lucas有些迟疑。Pete望了一眼他手上拿着的三明治，皱着鼻子，“难道你真准备吃那个？”

Lucas举起手上的三明治，灰色的果酱因为挤压而溢了出来，糊在硬邦邦的面包上。包装袋上黏糊糊的触感让他感到胃里一阵翻腾。Pete笑着把垃圾桶踢到他身边，他毫不犹豫地把三明治扔了进去。

两分钟后，三人一起坐在沙发上一边吃披萨一边聊着天。

“所以说，Pete是你的队友吗？我的意思是，乐队成员？”Lucas咬着披萨问道。没等Patrick回答，Pete先开口了。

“你没有提过我？”Pete惊讶地问。

“我……”看到Patrick支吾了一下，Pete放下了筷子。

“等等，真的没有？”Pete提高了声调，“Patrick，我的所有朋友都认识你！”Pete的语气让Lucas想起了他的女友Jenny。

“那当然了，因为你所有的朋友也都是我的朋友。”Patrick指出。

Pete很明显很不高兴，Patrick看起来也不想让步的样子。为了不让Patrick落入自己上次的境地，Lucas决定再说个小谎。

“Patrick当然提过。”Lucas说道，Pete怀疑地看着他，他用最真诚的声音把责任揽到了自己身上。“是我对记名字不太在行，非常抱歉。”Patrick向他投了一个感激的眼神。

“哦——没关系。”Pete的表情缓和了下来。

“天哪，你真是计较。”Patrick咕哝道。

“这个是基本礼仪。”Pete说，“我的朋友都认识你，你的朋友都认识我。”

“请问是在哪个宇宙？”Patrick问。

“每一个。”Pete肯定地说。

“幼稚。”Patrick对Pete翻了翻眼睛，强行结束了这个话题。他拆开炒面的餐盒，Pete把筷子伸向盒子。

“我想吃炒面。”Pete一边说道。Patrick瞪着他，然后把餐盒挪得老远，“这是我的，你已经吃完你那份了。”

“我用这块披萨跟你换怎么样？”Pete举起手上咬了一口的披萨。

“Pete，这里还有三块披萨。”Patrick指着桌上的披萨盒。

“该死，你就不能再给我一点？”

“做梦。”

“我恨你。”

“彼此彼此。”

他们的争吵以Pete失败而告终。Pete放下咬在嘴里的筷子，怨气冲天地消灭剩下的披萨。Patrick时不时瞥了他几眼，最后叹了口气，把炒面推到他面前。Pete对Patrick露出了一个胜利的笑。

Patrick翻了个白眼。“别像个六岁小孩一样。”

“你刚才也表现得很‘成熟’，pattycake。”Pete嘲笑道。Patrick没有理他，白皙的脸上有些泛红。

Lucas饶有兴致地看着他们，他们大概已经忘了还有另一个人在屋子里……而且Lucas认为Patrick在介绍Pete是他的“朋友”的时候可能漏了一个词没说。

 

2.

接下来的一周里，Lucas的课没有上周那么多。他主修古典乐，这周基本只用复习一下乐理。Lucas每天都起得很晚，在他起来的时候，Patrick和Pete都已经离开了。

周五这天早上，Lucas很早就醒了。他并没有马上起床，而是缩在被子里跟Jenny发着短信，他们准备这周一起去度周末。Lucas还在考虑着去密歇根湖游玩的可能性，Jenny忽然发来一句——你室友和他的男朋友有空吗？要不要邀请他们一起？

Lucas盯着手机屏幕困惑了整整一分钟。他不记得自己有向Jenny这么说过。虽然他确实是有过一点怀疑。

我没问过。他们不是一对。Lucas回复道。

Jenny很快就回了过来。

得了吧，你识别情侣的能力基本为零。

哪有，我之前是怀疑来着。Lucas抗议道。

不管怎么样，你还是去问一下吧。

Lucas在被子里滚了好几圈，苦恼应该要怎么开口。他扒开被子偷偷地瞥了一眼对面的床位，看到Patrick和他的“朋友”Pete紧紧地贴在了一起，Patrick缩在Pete的怀里，头埋在他的胸口，Pete一只手环在Patrick的腰上，另一只搭在了他脖子旁。盖在他们身上的被子有一半滑到了地上。Pete刚好醒了，他发现了消失的被子，想起身把它拉回来，Patrick闷闷的声音传了出来。“你不要乱动。”

Pete有些无奈，“你又把被子扫到地上去了。难道你没觉得有点冷吗？”

“明明是你弄下去的，怎么又变成我了。”Patrick打着哈欠，往有被子的地方缩了缩。

“Patrick，我不会在一大早就跟你争论这个问题的，免得你得特意起床跟我吵架。”Pete说。

“好吧。”Patrick咕哝。

“你要不要吃点什么？快八点半了。”Pete问。

“嗯……”

“玉米卷和咖啡？”

“好。”

Pete从床上起来，Patrick小小地抱怨了一声。Pete把被子重新盖到了Patrick身上，然后在他的额头上亲了一下。“十分钟后回来。”Patrick模模糊糊地回应了一声，卷起被子又继续睡了起来。

Lucas翻过身去的时候心里还有些小小的罪恶感，毕竟他并没有偷窥室友的癖好。不过，也许Jenny说得对，他鉴别情侣的能力真的为零。

 

这天下午，Lucas从教室回来，Patrick也在宿舍里，Pete没在。Lucas坐在自己的书桌上，捧着书翻了又翻，基本没看进去一个字儿。他这几天都在反省自己对Patrick的感情生活过于关心了。但是转念想想，他跟Patrick的关系很不错，如果Patrick有了男朋友而没有告诉自己，那就是Patrick的不对了。想通了这个之后，Lucas便没了什么顾忌。

“Patrick？”Lucas喊道，正在看书的Patrick抬起头来。“什么事？”

“我和Jenny计划这周去密歇根湖郊游，你和Pete想一起来吗？”Lucas找了个正大光明的理由。

“郊游吗……”Patrick思考着，“我不知道Pete想不想去——”

“Jenny还会准备她拿手的鸡蛋三明治。我们可以来个四人约会什么的。”Lucas继续说道。

Patrick听他说完，眼睛已经瞪得老大了。“四人约会？”

“你知道的，我和Jenny，你和……Pete？”Lucas有些不确定地说。

“哦——”Patrick了然地笑笑，“你搞错了，我和Pete只是好朋友。”

“真的吗？”Lucas怀疑地看着他。

“上帝，你的反应跟我们另外几个朋友简直一模一样。”Patrick忍不住抱怨，“我跟Pete真的是朋友，只是比较亲近而已。”

好吧。不管Patrick定义的“亲近”到底和Lucas的有没有什么巨大差别。Lucas觉得这不是自己问题，而是他们俩的。

 

3.

星期六的晚上，Lucas的女朋友Jenny要跟几个闺蜜一起去过个“女生之夜”，Lucas只好整晚都待在宿舍。最近Patrick忙得几乎不见人，听他说他们正在为新专辑做准备。他们写歌的流程比较新颖，先由Pete写词，再拿给Patrick谱曲。

今晚他们都回到了宿舍。Lucas拿着笔记本坐在床上，一边跟女朋友Jenny聊短信，一边随意浏览着网页。Patrick正用吉他弹着新曲子，时不时停下来跟Pete讨论两句。他们正在逐词逐句地调整。当然，这些都事先得到了Lucas的准许，Lucas还挺喜欢看他们弄这个的。但是过了不到半个小时，他们俩说话的声音越来越大，最后竟然吵了起来。碰见你的室友正在和朋友吵架恐怕是世界上最尴尬的情况之一。Lucas继续上着网，假装不知道屋子里发生了什么。

“你不能这么改，这根本跟我原来的想法完全不一样。”Pete恼火地说。

“我只改了一个词。之前那句唱起来一点都不顺口。”Patrick已经停止了弹奏，他听起来也很十分生气。

“这起码都有三句！”Pete抗议，“而且我们的歌词什么时候还要注意这个了？”

“那是副歌我有什么办法。你用原来那个词连续把这个句子念三遍试试？简直比绕口令还难。”

“那一定是你的读法有问题。”

“我的读法没有问题，Pete。是你的词有问题。”

一阵短暂的沉默，Lucas偷偷瞥了一眼，他们正在互相瞪着对方，视线仿佛能点燃一把柴。

“如果你同意改掉过渡句那段旋律，我就同意改词。”Pete先开口。

Patrick的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的。“这不是能讨价还价的事——”

“那就别改词！”Pete喊道。

“旋律我也不会改的。”

“行，那这首不要了！”

“Pete——”Patrick感觉已经能喷出火来了。过了一会儿，Pete似乎找回了一点点理智，说道：“我们先看看另一首，行吗？”

“好吧……”Patrick尽量维持平静地说道。他翻到稿纸的下一页，坚定地说，“第一句要改改，恐怕只有我才看得出你到底在指什么——”

“Patrick，你今天是故意在针对我吗？”Pete低沉的声音里酝酿着无限的怒火。

“我在很认真地跟你讨论问题。”Patrick也怒火冲天，“看在随便谁的份上，你能不能不要那么情绪化？”

“可以！我绝对不情绪化地告诉你，两首的歌词都不能改。”

“那好！两首都别要了！”

“好主意！”

随着Pete摔门的声音响起，Lucas估计他们已经吵完了。他犹豫了好久，最后还是盖上笔记本，来到Patrick面前。

“呃……你们还好吗？”Lucas担忧地问道。

“哦！抱歉！是刚才打扰到你了吗？”Patrick赶忙道歉，“真的很对不起！我刚才正在气头上，没有想到你还在——”

Lucas摆手打断他，“没什么，这不是问题。我更担心你们……Pete就这样走了没事吗？”

Patrick朝他笑了笑，一点都不像刚才还跟人大吵一架的样子。“放心，我们吵归吵，但总是能把歌写好的。”

Lucas想问的并不是这个，不过既然Patrick这么说，应该就证明他们俩的友情也不会就这样破裂吧。

“不过不知道为什么，我们吵架后写出来的歌总是更受欢迎一些……”Patrick说。

就像我和Jenny每次吵架时的性爱总是特别棒。Lucas心里冒出这么一句。当然，他是肯定不敢这么说给Patrick听的。

 

第二天中午，Lucas吃完午饭回来，看到Pete正在他们寝室门口徘徊。

“嗨，Pete，你来找Patrick吗？”Lucas问。

“呃——差不多。”Pete提着两个餐盒，他看起来有些紧张，“Lucas，你能告诉我Patrick下午什么时候下课吗？”

Lucas说道：“Patrick下午没有课。”

“你确定？”

“是的，上午问过他。”

Pete如释重负地松了一口气。他走进寝室，把餐盒放在Patrick桌上。五分钟后，Patrick回来了。他看到Pete，表情变得有些冷硬。

“午饭？”Pete指了指桌上。

“吃过了。”Patrick说。

“想看看我昨天写完的词吗？”Pete举起手上的稿纸。

“不想看。”Patrick走到桌子旁收拾着什么，但在Lucas看来他只是在装样子而已。

“你还在生气吗？”Pete围着Patrick转来转去，看着他的眼神可怜兮兮的。说真的，Lucas现在已经完全忘记Pete还画着眼线了。他现在看起来就像一只被丢弃的小狗。Patrick脸上装得再冷漠，也忍不住松动下来。

“有点。”Patrick说。

“下午我们去足球场那边怎么样？一边晒晒太阳。这一次我们都心平气和一点，争取把两首都定好。”Pete提议。Patrick想了一下，点了点头。Pete兴高采烈地拿起他的吉他，Patrick把几张纸和笔塞进背包，提着Pete带来的午饭走了出去。Pete临走之前对Lucas眨了眨眼睛，Lucas对他竖起了大拇指

目送他们俩离开，Lucas忽然十分想念自己的女朋友。他立刻拿出手机给她打了过去。

 

 

 

4

情人节对Lucas和Jenny来说并没有那么重要。他们不是那种少了一束花就开始闹高中生狗血的关系。这一天Lucas都有课，在下午快下课的时候，他约了Jenny一起吃晚餐。其实说是吃晚餐，也就是Jenny把外卖带到宿舍来而已。

Lucas回到宿舍的时候，Patrick正坐在窗户边看书，他很久都没有翻页，看起来心不在焉。

“今天没有出去约会吗？”Lucas问。

“不太想去。”Patrick给了他一个无精打采的眼神。

“那Pete呢？”

他把视线又挪回到了书上。“他出去约会去了。”

Lucas听得出来他情绪不佳，所以没有继续多问。只是发短信给Jenny让她多带了一份晚餐。Jenny在七点差一刻的时候到了这儿，她跟Patrick打了个招呼，在他桌上放了一份泰国菜。Patrick对她和Lucas微笑了一下。“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”Jenny说。她来到Lucas边上，对她的男朋友露出一个询问的眼神。

“是不是因为Pete？”Jenny对Lucas做口型，Lucas摇摇头，表示自己也不知道Patrick到底怎么了。她从来没见过他们在一起，却一直坚决认为他们是一对。上次没有成功邀请到他们去游湖，Jenny还有些失望。Patrick已经亲口否认过了他和Pete的男朋友关系。在他这么跟Jenny说的时候，Jenny却只是微微一笑，对Lucas说：“亲爱的，你要相信我的直觉，也许是连他自己都没发现呢？”

Lucas和Jenny吃完晚餐，Patrick的那份还没动。Lucas正犹豫要不要去关心一下，一阵敲门声忽然响起。宿舍的门没有关，Lucas向门口看去，发现Pete站在了门口，他耷拉着肩膀，看起来情绪十分低落。

Jenny推了一下Lucas，在他耳边问道：“那是不是……？”

Lucas点头，Jenny发出了一声感叹，悄声说道：“他们看起来挺配的。”

Patrick也发现了Pete，他惊讶地问：“Pete，你不是跟Kayla出去了吗？”

Pete一言不发地坐到了Patrick的床上，他的帽子把脸都盖住了。Patrick来到他身边轻声问：“发生什么了？”Pete还是没有回答他。Patrick叹息一声，“我先去给你倒杯水。”

“等等，别，不要走……”Pete拉住了他的衣服。

“我只过去十秒钟，马上就过来。”Patrick说。

“别走。”Pete的语气里带着一些央求。Patrick无奈，只好坐在了他身边。

“所以你准备告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

“Kayla跟我分手了。”Pete说。

Patrick看起来并不意外。连Lucas都猜中了，这简直就是教科书般的电视剧剧情。Patrick拍了拍Pete的肩膀。

“我没有丝毫头绪Kayla为什么会提出分手。Patrick，难道是我做错了什么吗？”Pete沮丧地说。

Patrick一时间也不知道该说怎么回答，只能苍白地安慰他：“没关系，一切会好起来的。”

“今晚本来还想给她一个浪漫的晚餐，她怎么能——”Pete抓着Patrick的手，“她怎么能这样——她说我是个不称职的男朋友，我……”他没有说完，只是紧紧地握着Patrick的手。

房间安静了好一会儿，最后Patrick先开口了。“所以她在情人节甩了你，那又怎么样呢？”Patrick说，“只能证明她是个多么糟糕的人，早点发现这个不是更好吗？”另一边的Lucas都不禁替他紧张了起来，这可不是一个安慰刚分手的人的好方法。

没想到Pete却笑出了声来，“Trick，你知道这么说并没有让我感觉好起来对吧？”

“我知道。”Patrick干巴巴地回答。

“所以你才是最好的。”Pete说。他长呼了一口气，仿佛放松了许多。“有什么吃的吗？我饿死了。”他站起身，在Patrick的柜子里到处翻着。

Patrick有些错愕，“这样就好了？你刚才不还很伤心的吗？”

Pete耸了耸肩，他在桌上找到了Jenny带过来的泰国菜。Pete打开外卖袋子，一边掰筷子一边说道：“很早以前我就想过了，我们并不合适。她喜欢的从来都只有舞台上的那个部分，而不是完整的我。她说我跟你待的时间比她的还要多，其实是因为我在她面前一直都挺累的。”

Patrick愣愣地看着Pete开始快速消灭本来属于他的晚餐，直到Pete夹起一块咖喱鸡递到他嘴边。

“你饿不饿？”Pete问。

Patrick本能地张开嘴咬住鸡块，几滴咖喱粘在了嘴边，Pete用拇指抹掉，然后放在嘴里吮吸了几下。

“我想Kayla好歹还是说对了一件事。”他说道，“跟你一起确实比跟她要开心很多。”Patrick默默嚼着鸡肉，假装被地上的什么东西吸引了注意力。

 

晚上Lucas在送Jenny回去的时候，Jenny挽着他的手臂走在校园里。

“怎么样，亲爱的。现在你觉得我是对的了吗？”Jenny微笑着说道。虽然她没有说任何前情提要，Lucas立刻就理解了她在指什么。好吧，他真的得承认他的女朋友有时候确实比谁都要敏锐。

 

 

5

春假的前一天，整个学校像被龙卷风刮过一样。Lucas很早就收拾好了行李。因为他晚上还有另一个重大的活动要参加。Patrick的乐队和另一支乐队一起一直在芝加哥各地巡演，他们特意把最后一场安排在了学校不远的地方。Patrick前几天给了Lucas两张票，邀请他和Jenny一起去。

傍晚时分，Lucas和Jenny提前半个小时到达了演唱会地点。他们的位置在最好的前排，等他们找到地方的时候，演唱会差不多开始了。

听站在旁边的粉丝谈论Patrick是一件很感觉很奇异的事，好像那是另一个Lucas不认识的Patrick。在他看到Patrick和他的队友们从舞台下走上去时，才发现他确实不认识另一面的Patrick。舞台上的Patrick跟平时有很大的差别。在台上，他的腼腆和羞涩全都不见了，看起来神采飞扬。Pete拿着贝斯站在Patrick的身边，看着他的眼神里有某种特别的东西。他们之间有一种气场，在舞台上也一览无遗，那是一种谁也融不进去的默契和张力。

Lucas有预感，下次再看到Pete的时候，那次四人约会应该可以提上日程了。

 

5+1

开学的第一个周末，Lucas才终于有机会喘口气。周五的下午，他和Patrick的课都结束了之后，他们结伴一起回宿舍。

Patrick看起来有点不太一样了，以前不怎么看手机，现在看着手机屏幕能开心半天。好不容易等到他回完一个短信，Lucas有了跟他说话的机会。

“Patrick，这周有时间吗？”Lucas问。

“有，什么事？”

“想不想去密歇根湖郊游？”Lucas说，“搞个上次没弄成的四人约会。”

“什么？哦——”Patrick的脸瞬间就红了，“有这么明显吗？”

Lucas忍不住笑了。“要知道我可是从第一次看到Pete就认为你们是一对了。”

 

-END-


End file.
